mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Twins
Little Miss Twins is the fifteenth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Little Miss Twins is the fifteenth book in the Little Miss series. Little Miss Twins do everything in pairs, and say things twice. They live in Twoland where they are visited by Mr. Nosey. The Little Miss Twins were inspired by Roger Hargreaves twin daughters, Ameilia and Sophie. About Them Colour:(Both) Yellow Shape:(Both) Round Gender:(Both) Female Family:They are identical twin sisters Job:Interacting each other Features:(Both) Blue bows Species:Little Misses Likes:Each other Dislikes:Being separated Friends:Each Other and Mr. Nosey Rivals:Unknown Release date:1984 Interests:Each other Counterpart(s) * Plusle and Minun (Pokemon, both are twins, both are usually seen in a pair), * The Dee Dee Twins (Batman Beyond, Return Of The Joker, both pairs are twins), * Kat and Ana (WarioWare, Nintendo, both pairs are twins), * Sunstreaker and Sideswipe (Transformers, both pairs are twins), * Rin and Len Kagamine (Vocaloid, both pairs are twins), * Bananas in Pyjamas (namesake series, both pairs are twins and yellow) * Lem and Ada (Strawberry Shortcake, both pairs are twins), * Zack and Cody Martin (The Suite Life series, both pairs are twins), * The Boot and Foot Twins (Letterland, both pairs are twins), * Turny and Burny (The Uglydoll Show, both pairs are twins), * Tia Landry and Tamera Campbell (Sister, Sister, both pairs are twins; the characters on the show weren't twins, but the actresses who played them are twins in real life), * Sherri and Terri (The Simpsons, both pairs are twins), * Tara and Tamara (Pinky and Perky, both pairs are twins), * The Grady Twins (The Shining, both pairs are twins), * Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum (Alice in Wonderland, both pairs are twins), * Tuffnut and Ruffnut (How to Train Your Dragon, both pairs are twins), * Amy and Samey (Total Drama Series, Both pairs are Twins) * Bill & Ben (The Railway Series, both pairs are twins & are yellow), * Annie & Clarabel (The Railway Series, Annie & Clarabel are related and look similar, just like Miss Twins; however Annie is the older of Thomas' two coaches), * Hugs and Tugs (Care Bears, both pairs are siblings), * Molly and Polly Glossip (Pigeon Street, both pairs are twins), * The Breadsnapper Twins (Wimpole Village, both pairs are twins and have blue, red and yellow), * Abigail and Amelia Gables (The Aristocats, both pairs are twins), * Milkweed and Tumbleweed (My Little Pony, both pairs are yellow and twins), * Ami and Mami (Idolmaster, both pairs are twins), * Chip and Dale (Disney, both pairs are twins), * Terrible Twins (Little Monsters, both pairs are twins) * The Exorsisters (Transylvania Pet Shop, both pairs are twins), * Donald and Douglas (The Railway Series, both pairs are twins), * Pixie and Dixie (Hanna Barbera, both pairs are siblings), * Phil and Lil Devile (Rugrats, both pairs are twins), * Timmy and Tommy Tibble (Arthur, both pairs are twins and have yellow), * Mulch and Hummus (Gadget Boy, both pairs are twins), * Angus and Elpseth McTout (The Family Ness, both pairs are siblings), * Huey, Dewey and Louie (Disney, all five are relevant to each other; Huey, Dewey and Louie are triplets), * Fred and George Weasley (Harry Potter, both pairs are twins), * Parvati and Padma Patil (Harry Potter, both pairs are twins), * Koume and Kotake (The Legend of Zelda, both pairs are twins), * Twin (Bubble tanks 1 and 2, both pairs are twins), * Megan and Kimberley (Trapped!: Ever After Episode 2, both pairs are twins, Alas Megan was trapped on floor three in the game Scallywag Wood while Kimberley escaped the tower with key of freedom, but Little Miss Twins always stayed together), * Sydney and Toots (Bash Street Kids, both pairs are twins), * Chip and Skip (Camp Lazlo, both pairs are twins), * Thing 1 and Thing 2 (Cat in the Hat, both pairs are twins), * The Eggheads (The Amazing World of Gumball, both pairs are twins), * Benjy Vendock and Becca De Nilsen (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both pairs are twins), * Ashely and Ashlyn (Final Destination 3, both pairs are girls and are twins), * Fly and Fly-lady (Flushed Away, both are pairs of twins), * Yun and Yang (Street Fighter III, both pairs are twins), * Sunny Side Up and Berry Jars 'N' Jam (Lalaloopsy, both pairs are twins), * Whittany and Brittany (Littlest Pet Shop, both pairs are twins), * Gravity and Skales (Flipnote Hatena, both pairs are twins), * Camille and Chenille (Junie B. First Grader Series, both are twins), * Shyness and Friendly (Until We Hug Again, both are twins), * Fluffy and Uranus (both are alike, always together and are despised by Duckman and Little Miss Naughty), * Meiyin and Meiyang Gekko (Mikayla and Naruto, both pairs are siblings), * Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp, both pairs are twins), * Rutt and Tuke (Brother Bear, both pairs are siblings), * Michael and Jane Banks (Mary Poppins, both pairs are siblings), * Prayer and Charity Christian (Christian Mingle, both pairs are siblings), * Katy and Tom Pottage (Postman Pat, both pairs are twins), * Sarah and James Jones (Fireman Sam, both pairs are twins), * Splatter and Dodge (The Railway Series, both pairs are twins), * Arry and Bert (The Railway Series, both pairs are twins and have yellow), * Wilykit and Wilykat (ThunderCats, both pairs are twins), * Mishka and Grishka (Octopussy, both pairs are twins), * Ebgert and Leo (The Egg Twins) (Oswald, both pairs are twins), * Priscilla and Penelope Pinkpaws (Angelina Ballerina, both pairs are twins), * Topsy and Tim (Namesake series, both pairs are twins), * Rosie and Rocky Cockle (Cockleshell Bay, both pairs are twins), * Jonathan and Judy Brown (Paddington Bear, both pairs are siblings), * Pete and Linda Twist (Round the Twist, both pairs are siblings), * Perkin, Posie and Pootle (The Flumps, all five are siblings, Perkin also have a yellow and blue hat while Posie has a blue ribbon), * Booker and Sheldon (Garfield/US Acres, both pairs are yellow twins), * Ben and Lucy Kitchen (Budgie the Little Helicopter, both pairs are siblings), * Jerry and John (Fire Engine Fred, both pairs are twins), * Wilf and Wilma Page (The Magic Key, both pairs are siblings), * Cleo and Fido (Weasel and Measley's offspring) (The Animals of Farthing Wood, both pairs are siblings), * Max and Maxine (Letterland, both pairs are siblings, but Max and Maxine not are twins), * Dipper and Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls, both are siblings). * Popo and Nana (Ice Climber/Super Smash Bros., both pairs are twins) * Diget and Figit (Gaget and Gageteens, both pairs are sibling, it unknows, Diget and Figit are twins or not) * Tate and Liza (Gym leaders, Pokemon, both pairs are twins) * The Twit Birds (The Magic Roundabout, both pairs are yellow twins) * Coarl Seashells and Sand.E Starfish (Lalaloopsy, both pairs are sibling, Coarl and Sand.E are not twins) * Sikp and Hop (Zack and Quack, both pairs are twins) * Joe and Jinx (Gess whit Jess, both pairs are twins) * Tooty and Hooty (Chugginton, both pairs are twins) * Janie and Jack Bears (Mikayla's Mall Pals, both pairs are siblings) * The Sparky Twins (Little Robots, both pairs are twins) * Sophie (Roald Dahl's The BFG, this Sophie and one of the Little Miss Twins were inspired both by a young real-live girl called Sophie (Roald Dahl's granddaughter and one of Roger Hargreaves' daughters respectively)) * Joey and Davey Monkey (Sesame Street, both pairs are twins) * Joe and Moe Busby (Sesame Street, both pairs are twins) * Micky and Jay (The Ridonculous Race, both pairs are twins) * Heckle and Jeckle (The Talking Magpies/Terrytoons, both pairs are twins) * Lola and Lana Loud (The Loud House, both pairs are twins and have yellow) International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *''Madame Double'' (French) *Οι Κυρίες Διδυμούλες (Greek) *雙胞胎小姐 (Taiwan) *쌍둥이양 (Korean) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Nosey *Mr. Happy (Mentioned, but not seen) *Mrs. Twoslice *Pair of policemen *Mr. Doublechop *Mr. Doublechin Title character other appearances *They appear in some of the episodes in Mr. Men and Little Miss. *The Joke Is On Little Miss Naughty (TV) *Mr. Noisy, the Music Man (TV) (cameo) *The Christmas Letter not speak *They appear in the background in a scene in an episode of America's Funniest HomÀe Videos. See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Yellow characters Category:Round characters Category:Little Miss Category:Book series Category:No Hair Category:Characters with bows Category:Small Characters